onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vamsisonu
Welcome Vamsisonu Hi I see that you are pretty active lately, welcome to the community. Care to introduce yourself? And thanks for your comments on my half assed prediction Blackendedsoul 07:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well nice to know that, I am from Banglaedh but am currently liing in Germany for my studies, I think you can get basics of my info in my profile, if you need anyting more just ask me in the talkpage and I would try to help out if i'ts within my power. Thank you for liking my predictions, since the original chapter is out I am taking a break but will start updating soon. As for the rest, first things first, get an Avatar. Also when you use a talk page, make sure to sign at the end by pressing the ~ key four times. You can get in the chat and make blogs or edit articles. In case of editing make sure to have valid source and my advise is to start small. In case of making blogs, now a days a lot of useless blogs are made so if you make one try to have some quality and also refreain from making blogs about who the Admirals are, Sabo being alive, how strong a character is and one or two sentence blogs as there are already many of them and are considered to be trol. As for the chat its cool but sometimes could get annoying, so that's for you to find out on your own. Lastly please don't upload any kind of fan art (as Avatar is ok). That's all have a nice time and excuse my long message Blackendedsoul 07:51, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi it's me again, well I am not that familiar with uploading photo either but the general idea is, when you edit a page, on the left there is this panel called "Add features and media" just under the publish button. There you can find the Photo button along with Gallery, Slideshow, Slider, Video and Table button. Just click the "Photo" button and then select the file you want to upload. It would be best if you read this beforehand http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Image_Guidelines Well that's all I can do (don't know much y self) hope it helps. If it does not work then contact one of the admins like Dancepowderer or a expert user like Ricizubi or Monkey D. Me. Have fun :) Oh that was just me Blackendedsoul 21:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) And the panel is on the right, my mistake :P Blackendedsoul 21:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) About the lame prediction of mine: Hi there, first of all thanks again for reading my work, now in the last comment you told that it is a bit difficult to keep track of the character that I introduced and I agree, hell even while writing, I myself have difficulty to keep track, therefore I decided to make a blog about the characters that are not from the original series or are modified. It will updated with each chapter as some powers are not to be spoiled early, the story will end at 12-15 chapters so there is some time left. I posted part nine today and would make the info blog tomorrow. Just wanted to let you know. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 02:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey I got your message in the talk, next time please sign it with pressing ~ four times or by the signature button that is at the top under the options for fonts and links or else it gets a bit difficult to understand who you are :-). As for the blog, I will make it a few hours later, it will be called "Guide to Final War Prediction". [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 12:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Its ok you don't need to be so formal. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 14:57, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Birth date Hello Vam-kun, If you don't mind, may I ask for your birth date as well to fill up my compilation. Apologies for the change of mind, at the 11th hour I think its good to include the date as well. Thank you. - AY - 06:12, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reply! Hi there, my exams are over, well they could have been better but anyways. I am going to post part eleven of my prediction soon. Now time to check you blog. 16:25, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It (the prediction) is out and the supporting blog is also updated. 12:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Reply: Question. Ahoy, Vam-kun (following Ayet's way). It's Ayet's marriage, not mine! As for the signatures, you have to make one, I don't know how you make one but Ricizubi can help, ask him in his talk. 16:28, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Just read it when you are free and put a comment. And yes Ayet and I are on pretty good terms :D and so are you and me right? As for the age, well Ayet is 31 if I am not mistaken. I am as of yet 21 years 5 months 12 days old. 16:45, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Here is my Facebook 16:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the wedding wishes... Vam-kun, thanks for your wedding wishes. Actually I am going to get my marriage registration done in Dec 2012, currently in progress of getting things done. If you have read my message to Soul-kun, then you will get to know that the progress is quite hectic and tiring - and its only the start currently... Thanks again and I appreciate your wishes. Also, if you have yet got an answer on how to post picture or video in comment, here's my reply as follow: *posting a picture (in a comment) is quite straightforward if you have a photobucket account. Registration is free so go get one if you have not have one yet. Then upload the pictures that you want (either from your local hard disk or via internet - pretty straight forward process), do the necessary editing that you required (quite limitted and simple options) and either save as different copy or replace original copy, then copy the Direct Link and just paste the link in your comment and then click Post Comment. Automatically the picture will come out in your comment. *What I usually do is edit the picture and resize it to 500x''anything''... I notice that at this size the picture will come out just nice for the comment box's width. Anything bigger than 500x??? will not get to see the full picture in the comment box *This method seems to only work with pictures from photobucket, if you use other photos from other providers or the net or even from the wikia itself, it just comes out as a link (requiring reader to click on it). This is what I have observed. *The above method with photobucket also seems to work on animated gifs, if you take a look at my poll blog title Oda's best un-pretty face, you can see Nada posted a cool animated gif as his comment *As for video, I don't think you are able to embed a video onto a comment post, only as a link to the video Hope the above helps. 09:07, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Vam-kun, Have no worry, I have no intention to leave the wikia after wedding, just I may appear lesser due to my commitments but I will manage. No worries. 05:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature You may find these blogs useful: User blog:Ricizubi/The signatures I have created User blog:Leviathan 89/What you have to know about signatures. re:Help I really am not the person you want to ask for help with a sig. Ricizubi is the one you want to go to. As for your second question, there are four admins, only two of them are consistently active. 14:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well there is not much to teach, the coding can be learnt much easier from this site: http://w3schools.com But with design, I have no idea how I could help you...I get ideas sometimes out of flash, other times I just use color suggestions, sometimes it's just me being creative with the basics. I can't really help you when it comes to designing signatures... http://w3schools.com/html/default.asp http://w3schools.com/css/default.asp You have to learn HTML and CSS, wikitext is a combination of these two. I ahve also made a tutorial on this: User:Ricizubi/Signature Sandbox Good luck with learning Start with the first link and read all that is not on the sides! read what's on the center of the page. It tells you what HTML is and how you use it, then click on next chapter and continue that way. Do the same with learning CSS (from the 2nd link). You have to read. Not click on links, just read and learn. Have fun :D I don't think there's more to actually tell you When I'm talking about "source mode" I mean in the editor there is a tab for source mode, if you active it you will see the actual code of the page instead of a WYSIWYG version of it. You may find it more complicated but it's actually simpler and you can learn a lot just by looking and copying. Sorry I didn't understand what you want to know: * Sign your comment please. * Use to escape code tags. * simply use a "code" style, for example like this * You may want to visit wikia help or wikipedia help. Sorry Look it has nothing to do with you being a newbie if you check my talk page I have 3 unanswered messages. I am technically on break this week and will be back on the wiki a Sunday, I just checked in today and saw all these messages. I am sincerely sorry if I offended you in any way. -- 05:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh if voting doesn't work for you just push the button again. It normally takes 2 times for it to register once. -- 06:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Create a poll Vam-kun, the codes for doing a poll are as below (must do this under source mode): http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/Pollcodes.gif Will look something like this http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/Pollexample.gif Try it at a sandbox, if you don't have one you can use mine AY Sandbox Good luck and have fun with it 07:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome, Vam. And no need to apologise, I can manage my time accordingly so you're not interupting my preparations. No worries. p.s. Just for your info, I learn the above codes from Tucky himself. The pictures that I embeded for you to see was an exact screen capture of what he typed to me when he was teaching me ;-P So all the credits go to him. 11:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Just noticed! I noticed that in DP's talk page you made a post about making battle pages. I support the idea but some oppose it. I think you should bring this up in a forum but wait until he (DP) replies first. 19:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question The code of my signature is a bit complicated, don't mind it. Three ' is the code for bold, while two are the code for italic so '''Bold' Italic Bold and italic *'Bold' *''Italic'' *''Bold and italic'' the reason I wrote _ is just to have an underscore in the same style of the signature text. Sorry! Please re-vote Group 30 Vam, my apologies, can you please re-vote on the Group 30 poll? Thanks 11:15, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Fan? ( _ _) really? I am not sure why and how or when did it happen or where? But I am not the type who has fans =_= so I am still curious if thats a compliment or insult ~_~ Either way, Thank you? 15:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanku Thanku Thanks for the compliment >:) means alot when someone enjoys my meaningless creations (Y) and Welcome to the family Bro ^_^ good to have a fellow Indian in the wolf-pack~ I am from Gujarat. How about you? btw, that awc who send me the last message was you or someone else? 14:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanku again .. You can stop with the "Sir" ( _ _) my name is MDM and I like it that we (Y) .. respect is necessary in today's world but between brothers from India .. ^_^ I am sure can communicate normally :P AP, Indeed a good place~ bit rough with politics but Gujarat is same thing >_> I miss India .. you might consider it good thing that I got to study in Canada but for me its a curse ( _ _) Trust me brother, life here is NOTHING like India .. no spicy food, no masti, no bribe-taking police .. NOT EVEN CHEAP CINEMA TICKETS TT^TT .. just when I finish my college, I will come back to India .. there is no other place like my "real home". See you around bro, glad to have a fellow One Piece fan from sweet motherland India ^_^ 18:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) wut? I am active on chat time to time :P I am just not into blogs anymore